Guardian Angel 1
by Wildspeaker07
Summary: The story of Kent-089G. A Spartan sent to Rayleon, a planet on the very edge of UNSC space. His mission: to wipe out all remaining Covenant threats on the planet. Seemed easy enough, but you know what they say about the best laid plans of men.


_ "Pain, so much pain. My arm feels like it on fire. Alex, are you ok?" The sizzling armor and smell of putrid flesh that not even the air scrubbers can filter fills his nostrils. His helmetless head stared at Kent with empty blacken eye sockets. The hotshot pilot manage to pull the Falcon out of its death fall. Kent tries to move his arm, but the pain explodes in his head nearly causing him to black out. "No," he thinks as the blackness threatens to take him, "Not like this." Plasma rounds explode all around them as the Falcon, no belching black smoke tires to clear the battlefield. Kent stars at the pilot. "All his fault. The pain...Alex...all his fault," the voice in Kent's head silently accuses. The blackness has nearly covered his vision. Kent turns his head to look at his arm. The pain explodes again. There is no arm. Just a glowing liquid slag were the plasma round splashed of Alex and onto him. "It hurts so much, I can't take it anymore." "Than just give up," a new voice, a darker voice, states. "If you give up it will all be over and you can rest." "Yes, rest." Kent finally closes his eyes and lets the darkness take him. "You can rest when you're dead, grunt!" a familiar voice shouts. Kent's eyes snap open. It was a voice that he had not heard in years. "Did I say you could die? The UNSC spent a lot of goddamn money on you and I am here to see that their investment was well spent. No get off your sorry ass! I didn't train you to quit!" Kent focused and pushed through the pain and the darkness began to retreat. The voice was right. "I will not give up. I will not rest. I...am a SPARTAN."_

Chapter One

Kent leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. The Falcon he was riding banked hard to the left as it circled around a cliff. Kent looked down at the insignia on his right arm, Lieutenant. It had been close to ten years since his accident. And even thought the mission was deemed a success, and was the first step on Kent's journey through the ranks., Kent still felt different. The mission had claimed the life of Alex. Kent's spotter and the closest thing he had to a friend. Kent clenched his right fist, he could feel the nano-fibers and bioelectric circuitry adjusting to the orders his brains send. Though he knew it was just his imagination, the doctors had proven so, Kent could still swear the movement was off.

He leaned down and picked his helmet up from under his foot. The right side was still marked by the plasma round that had nearly ended him. It was suppose to be a simple recon mission. A Falcon was suppose to rendezvous with and then evac them. Only the hotshot pilot thought he could fly under Covenant radar. He landed the Falcon less than 100 yards from Kent and Alex's position. And then all Hell broke loose. Even with plasma and needle rounds coming in from every direction, they had managed to make it back to Falcon. The returned fire as the bird lifted off from the ground and began its skyward climb. They thought they were out of range, that was the only reason Alex removed his helmet. He had just opened his mouth to say some smart ass quip, as he was known for, when the Hunter's plasma round caught him in the chest. He was dead before he hit the seat of the Falcon. Plasma also splashed onto Kent's right arm. It boiled away the arm until it was almost pure liquid. The Falcon barely managed to limp back to base. The pilot was arrested on the spot, Kent later learned he was court martialed and then imprisoned. The doctors had to amputate Kent's right arm. But if the UNSC is known for one thing, it takes care of its investments. Kent was fitted for a top of the line prosthetic. All the latest bells and whistles. It took Kent less than an hour to get the movement down, but then came the hard part. He had to learn to shoot again. That took longer, nearly a year.

Kent put his helmet back on and then engaged the air tight seal. This was were he felt comfortable. Fully armored and with a rifle in his hand. He still remembered the trainers impressed looks as he shot for the first time. He hit the bulls-eye at 100 yards with a simple SR Battle Rifle. When they gave him an actual sniper rifle, they set a target up close to 500 yards out. Kent hit the center of the target, and then fired 3 more shots. From their vantage point the trainers, and Kent's commanding officer, thought the shots had missed. When they got closer, what they saw amazed them, he had shot through his original hole. Kent smiled, he had to run 5 miles for grand-standing for that little stunt. But it was still worth it.

Kent stared off into the night sky. Comms traffic occasionally breaking in on his helmet speakers. Countless battles had led him to this point. Fresh Lieutenant stripes and a new commanding officer. The Admirals wanted the new Spartan 3's to push out into the Outer Colonies and ensure that that UNSC interests were protected. Thus Kent was promoted and sent here to Rayleon. A jungle world on the edge of UNSC space. The UNSC had long sense pushed the Covenant presence off of Rayleon. Only a small hold out force remained. That was Kent's main mission to clear the Covenant presence from Rayleon. The civilian populations, some 2 million people had been evacuated from the planet. It was not a military target, nor did it hold any strategic point, and so wasting man power to keep it did not make sense to Kent, but he was a soldier. And a soldier followed orders.

Kent had just called up information on a data pad about his new commanding officer, a Major Jaskel, when the call broke in over his radio. "Come in Foxtrot Echo. This is Outpost Sierra to you copy, over?" The man's voice seemed frantic. "This is Foxtrot Echo, we copy Outpost Sierra. We are just about to clear a ridge. We should have a go-" "Negative Echo!" the voice nearly yelled into the radio, "You are heading into a hot LZ. The outpost is being assaulted by a Covenant raiding force. We managed to repel the smaller foot soldiers, but the Hunter's are tearing us apart. Sure enough, as the Falcon cleared the ridge, Kent could see Hunter plasma arching toward the outpost. "Copy that, we have eyes on the bastards. We will pull back and re approach on vector 7-" Kent activated his mike and cut into the conversation. "Negative pilot. Keep flying on this course," Kent said as he walked over and removed his sniper rifle from the wall of the Falcon and attached it to his back. "Sir?," the pilot turned around and stared in confusion, "we cannot land. If we take a hit from that plasma we will al-" "I know what will happen," Kent barked into this mike, "and who said anything about landing. Come up on their six, hover at 30 ft for 3 seconds and then fall back." Kent walked over to the edge of the Falcon were the 30mm chaingun was attached. He grabbed the top of it and lashed out with his foot, smashing the housing. With a mighty pull, Kent tore the gun free. The pilot stared as Kent hefted the weapon, "What do you intend to do sir?" Kent braced as the Falcon banked to come up behind the pair of walking armored tanks. Kent turned and faced the pilot, knowing that his visor gave away no hint of the grin that had crept onto his face. "What I was trained to do," Kent said as he turned back. He could see multiple fire squads of Marines pinned down by these behemoth. "What I was born to do," he finished to himself. Then, with a push of the reinforced muscles and bones in his legs, Kent jumped.


End file.
